


When You're Gone

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation, i've ruined christmas, its not wholesome anymore, theres angst in this guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Not directly related to the Holiday 2019 series, but it is inspired by a Christmas song and it does take place in December.Inspired by:Make It To Christmas - Alessia CaraWhen You're Gone - Lex
Series: Holidays 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	When You're Gone

Christine sat on the corner of a bed, in the corner of a small apartment bedroom, at 12 AM. She should be sleeping, she knew that she should be sleeping. But she couldn't sleep, everything was changing around her and she wanted time to slow down. She couldn't stop it from moving forward, but staying awake meant that she had longer to deny what the morning had waiting for her.

Beside her, her boyfriend Peter. He wasn't sleeping either. This change came as a shock to both of them. He knew he was heading to New Jersey, but he didn't know that he would have to leave before New Years. He thought that he could stay in Star City until January, but there was an opening at the NJ Academy and he couldn't pass it up.

Christine understood this, she didn't blame him. She was attending the Academy outside of Star City, she had an internship at the SCPD with her mom. She knew that Peter had to follow his path and get his training in his own way.

But he wasn't supposed to leave just yet. She was supposed to have him a little longer.

The call came in at dinner with her family, Peter told them the news and Christine took it hard. Her parents told her she should spend the rest of the night with him, they knew she loved him, they felt like she should take the night to say goodbye.

She didn't want to say goodbye. She wanted this to be a dream. She wanted him to work at SCPD with her. She didn't want to lose him yet.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, looking over at her.

She shook her head slightly, resting her head on her knees. "I thought we had more time."

"I'll come and visit as often as I can."

"You say that." She lifted her head up. "We're not gonna have time once classes start. Days you do have off, you're gonna be training with the department. Days I have off, I'm gonna do the same. We've already talked about it. We know what's gonna happen when you leave." She put her head back on her knees. "I just thought we had more time."

"This is my fault-"

"No." She cut him off quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You wanted to study closer to your family, you can't beat yourself up for that." She sighed, lifting her head again and crossing her arms.

"We should have broke it off months ago. You wanted to. You didn't want to deal with this."

"I still would have dealt with it, we'd still break up and I'd still be sad."

Peter sighed, leaning against the wall. "You could always come with me."

She looked back at him, shaking her head. "I have my commitments here."

"Your sister transferred."

"My sister got an internship in Chicago, I don't have anywhere else."

"I could bring you with me."

She scoffed, leaning back against the wall beside him. "I'm sure the Captain would love an unexpected, under-trained, rookie."

"You're the daughter of Dinah Drake, the Captain would love you."

"I don't think anyone knows who Dinah Drake is outside of Star and Central City."

"I'll send him a file on Dinah Drake, and then I'll attach your name to it and tell him that you're the offspring."

She rolled her eyes. "I love you."

He looked over at her. "I love you, too."

She gave him a small frown before resting her head on his shoulder. It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
